


Kuchiki-Abarai sweetest days

by Pe_Guimaraes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pe_Guimaraes/pseuds/Pe_Guimaraes
Summary: some everyday stories in the life of Renji and Rukia from before, during and after the Quincy War.
Relationships: RenRuki - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. "It will last a few months" means forever

Another end of a work day, another dawn in the 6th division barraks. Abarai Renji was returning from his patrol shift. There was only him in the 6th division administrative office room, because, due to the reconstruction of Seireitei, Renji headed the patrols while his captain, Kuchiki Byakuya deal with the bureaucratic and supervising part of the reconstruction of the 6th division area. During the week, they met each other to update information on both services. He filled out the shift change report and left the room.  
  
Today was the morning shift. It was almost 4 am when Renji was coming home. Before going to his room, he took a good warm shower, put on a basic kimono to sleep. Opening the shoji, he tried to make as little noise as possible. Upon entering, he finds Rukia sleeping peacefully on the futon in the middle of the room. Next to her was a book. On the cover the title "Romeo and Juliet" could be read. It was a gift from Ichigo and it was one of the stories that Rukia liked most. She had acquired a taste for the stories of one Shakespeare she used to read while she was in the Human World. Sometimes she would read some sonnets for Renji. He picked up the book, put it on the shelf and went back to lie down next to her.  
  
"Renji?" - Rukia spoke in a low voice.  
"Sorry, did I wake you up?"  
"No ... " - She yawned. - "What time is it?"  
"Around 4 in the morning."  
"Seriously? It was really hard today, right?"  
"The usual ... And you?"  
"It was quite calm."

Rukia was interim captain of the 13th division as Ukitake Juushiro gave his life during the War of Protection to the Soul King. She had been invited to take the place as captain, but she declined, saying she would rather be more prepared. But Renji saw no difference in what she did now and what she would do if she were a captain.

"Right, Captain Kuchiki." - Renji spoke with a mocking smile.  
"Stop it." - She answered seriously. - It's weird.  
"Why?"  
"In addition to I'm not a captain, we're home."- Rukia looked away. - "And it looks like you're talking to my brother."

Renji was thinking for a while. Only now has he realized that it's really strange.

"Truth. I don't do that anymore." - Then Renji settled on the futon, passed his hand over Rukia's shoulder and kissed her forehead. - Good night.

And they just looked at each other for a while. Until the day dawned with both of them.

After that moment, Rukia had gone back to sleep, but Renji couldn't to fall asleep again, so he decided to get up and watch the garden while it was dawn. He stopped against the door and watched Rukia sleep. She slept exactly as she did when she was a child: her hands on the blanket and her body tilted slightly to the left. She had a serene expression on her face. "How long have we wanted just that?" He remembered the times in Rukongai. Hard times with no place to sleep or what to eat. Renji looked at the garden ... "I can't believe it's been over a month now." They got married in last December, but Renji still thought he could wake up at any time in the 6th division's rooms. It was a thought that haunted him sometimes, because moments like this and now seemed like a dream ...

>>>> In the 1st division meeting room some time later

The monthly meeting of Gotei 13 was taking place. The captains met once a month with the commander to deliver the results of the services for the period. Kuchiki Rukia was summoned to meetings as the 13th division's interim captain. That morning, Rukia had woken up with great discomfort in her stomach, so she ate nothing. "After the meeting I must be better," she thought as she was on her way to the meeting room. But throughout the meeting, she just felt enormous nausea. For two weeks, Rukia had been very uncomfortable during the day, which resulted in several visits to the bathroom, since nothing she ate stayed in her stomach for a long time. “The past few weeks have been very tiring.”, She thought that all the work could be causing stress. “You need to stop for a while, Rukia. A day of rest will not end the squad, you know? ”, it was always what Renji said to her. But Rukia saw no reason to interrupt the work because of some morning sickness.

"Does this meeting never end?". The reports were in order of each division, she was always the last to present her report.

"Interim Captain Kuchiki, you can present your report." - The voice of Ise Nanao, lieutenant of the 1st division, sounded far away.  
"Hai." - Rukia moved forward. He tried to contain some of the discomfort to start the presentation.  
"Is everything okay, Rukia-san?" Asked Nanao when he saw the expression on Rukia's face.  
"Sure, Lieutenant. Excuse me. - Then Rukia started reporting the progress of reconstruction in area 55 and the patrol plan of the Human World.

After the report was completed, Commander Kyouraku Shunsui ended the meeting.

"Well, I think we're making good progress. Slowly, but in the face of damage, I would say that everything is going perfectly. - He puts his hand on the top of the conical hat. - We're done here. Good morning everyone.

Feeling relieved, Rukia heads towards the nearest toilet in the 1st division barracks. Upon leaving the bathroom, she meets Kotetsu Kiyone, now 4th division lieutenant, along with her sister, Kotetsu Isane, current 4th division captain. They both were in front of the bathroom door.

"Kuchiki, is everything okay?" - Kiyone asked.  
"Y-yes ... " - Rukia replied, but she still felt a little cold sweat on her forehead.  
"You look so pale." - The 4th division captain watched Rukia with concern. - "Lieutenant Ise asked us to come and see you, because you didn't look well during the meeting."  
"Ah ... It's nothing, Captain Kotetsu, just some nausea. But I'm better now."  
"Nope!" - Kiyone took Rukia's hand. - "Come on, Isane, let's take her to the 4th division." - And Rukia felt dragged down the corridor of the 1st division.  
"Wait, Kiyone, don't do that." - Isane followed her sister.

Arriving at the 4th division, Isane asks Rukia to lie down on one of the beds. Then he puts his hands over Rukia, without touching, examining her.

"Rukia san ... How long have you been this way?"  
"I'm not sure, but I think about 2 weeks ago." - Rukia thought.

Isane still hands over Rukia, standing still and making an expression that mixed surprise and sweetness. Then she stopped and went to the closet in the corner of the room.

"Rukia san, you can sit..." - He spoke while moving some bottles. - "These nausea is stronger in the mornings, isn't it?"  
"Yes."

Isane returned with a bottle in his hand.

"Take this. It will help in the beginning. You can take a dose before bed and it will relieve nausea."

Rukia took the bottle, not understanding.

"Captain Kotetsu ... What do you mean by "beginning"? Will this still take?"  
"Only the first few months ..." - Isane said with a sweet smile. - "And Rukia san, congratulations!"

Rukia was still sitting on the bed in the nursery room with the bottle in her hand and still did not understand. Suddenly, everything makes sense.  
She headed back to the 13th division office, but her thinking was elsewhere. “How am I going to tell this to Renji? How will he react? And my brother? My work at the barracks ....”everything mixed in her head. Upon arriving at the office, she sat down and tried to make some reports to distract herself. "I'll think about that later." But she wasn't to concentrate. Then the end of the day came.

Rukia went home still thinking ... "Why do I feel so strange ...?" Upon arriving home, she prepares a warm bath and tries to relax. "Everything will be fine ..." She got out of the bath and went to her rooms when Renji arrived.

"Tadaima!"  
"Oh, Okaeri." - She didn't expect him to arrive at that time. - "You arrived early ..."  
"The patrol was faster than expected."

Renji noticed the inattentive and concerned expression on Rukia's face.

"What's goin on?"  
"Yeah ..." - She would have to count at one time or another. - "I was at the 4th division today ..".  
"Was it because of that nausea that you were feeling? And then?"  
"It's all right. Captain Kotetsu gave me a medicine to help relieve nausea for a few months."

"Months? Why do you need this for months?" - Renji said in a worried voice.  
"It's just that nausea is normal at the beginning."

Renji looked at Rukia without understanding. Rukia wraps both arms around her own belly and risks a smile.

"Wait ... Are you serious" - Renji put his hands on Rukia's shoulders. - "Really?"

Rukia nodded. Renji opened a large smile, but Rukia still had her head down.

"You don't look so happy. What's wrong?"

She lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

"Renji ..." - Rukia hugged her belly more. - "Is this the best moment? What if we're not good doing this? And ... Are we ready?"

Renji still had both hands on Rukia's shoulders. He smiled slightly and said:

"It doesn't matter." - And hugged her. - "Stop thinking too much."

And everything didn't seem worry Rukia anymore. They both stayed there for a while, in the corridor opposite the room.

"Rukia ..." - Renji said softly. - "You know ..." - He loosened his arms from the hug. - We have to tell the captain.

And they two sighed, looking at each other.


	2. Smile! You will be uncle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to tell the captain of 6th division that he will be an uncle... but, it's not so easy after all.

There would be a soft silence if it weren't for the sound of Rukia's fingers hammering the table. She and Renji had their breakfast in their kitchen. Rukia was agitated and couldn't stop tapping with fingers or chopsticks, while Renji ate a piece of bread. Rukia had barely touched her rice.

"Rukia," Renji spoke softly. "calm down and eat something."

"How can you not be nervous?"

"I didn't say I'm not." And he put another piece of bread in his mouth. "But going without food and being nervous is not gonna help."

"But ..." She turned away and pouted.

"You know I'm right." He got up and took their plate. "Since you're not gonna eat here, you should at least eat at the Kuchiki Manor."

Today was the day off for both of them and they took the opportunity to meet Kuchiki Byakuya. But what made this meeting so tense for Rukia, it was the reason for: tell her brother that he would be an uncle. That moment seemed even more frightening than the day they went to report on the wedding.

On the way to the Manor, they were both silent, each absorbed in his own thoughts about how Byakuya would receive the news. Upon arriving at the gates of the Kuchiki estate, they are met by Byakuya's servant, Seike.

"Rukia-sama, Renji-sama, be very welcome." - And make a brief bow.

"Hello, Seike." Rukia greets.

"Oh, hi" Renji replies.

"Please come in. Byakuya-sama awaits you both in the yard." Seike came in and they followed him.

So, they entered through the gates. Arriving at Kuchiki Manor, they are taken to one of the yards, where Byakuya was sitting under one of the tents that are under the plum trees.

"Nii-sama, good morning." And made a brief bow.

"Captain." Renji also spoke bowing.

"Thank you for having us."

"Sit down." Byakuya said, nodding to the empty chairs next to them and sitting down. "Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"Rukia didn't eat anything." Renji spoke before anyone could speak a thing. Rukia looked at him angrily, but he didn't care.

"Seike." Byakuya looked at Seike, who just nodded briefly and left. "So ... I believe that this visit is not just to see me, since we see each other daily. Nor does it seem like a casual family meeting, am I correct?"

The couple looked at each other looking for support in each other's eyes. For a moment, only the birds and the sound of the water in the lake could be heard. Renji took a breath and with a very red face started to speak:

"We came to tell you that we are expecting our first child." He spoke so quickly that he was afraid it was not clear.

Byakuya raised his eyebrows briefly. Rukia's head was down and Renji's face was still as red as his hair. At that moment, Seike was returning pushing a cart with trays of various dishes. He set the dishes on the table under the tent and pushed the cart away.

"Rukia ..." Byakuya cut the silence that hovered between them. - "You must eat well. Seve yourself."

Rukia had raised her head and was looking at the dishes that were put on the table. Everything looked really delicious, but her stomach was churning. Even so, she risked taking a piece of apple.

"Y-yes, nii-sama." And she took a small bite of the slice she had taken.

Renji and Rukia still looked very uncomfortable. Renji looked at his own hands on his legs and Rukia took small bites of the apple slice she took. Byakuya took a little breath before speaking.

"Rukia, Renji ..." Byakuya looked at the garden while he spoke. "A child is a great responsibility, but it is also a gift. I believe that you both have full capacity to manage this. But of course, you can use my support for any eventuality."

Rukia made a soft sound. Renji looked at her and saw Rukia again with her head down, still eating the piece of the apple and sobbing. A few drops fell from her cheek onto her clothes.

"T-thank y-you, Ni-nii-sama ..." She spoke in an almost inaudible tone.

While Renji rubbed Rukia's head and wiped her face with a napkin, Byakuya watched them both with a small smile, but no one noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a translation of a work in portuguese by the same ficwriter.


End file.
